


Mane Attraction

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Webercon 2016 Drabbles [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), My Little Pony: Adventure is Magic
Genre: Brothers, Cosplay, Gen, Levitation, Siblings, Silly, Unicorns, Vanity, ponies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come on, no one's gonna miss a few locks from the tail....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mane Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> For Kennesaw's Webercon 2016 My Little Pony: Adventure is Magic game.

The oil had been scoured out of the rest of his coat, but Brightmane was still upset about his mane getting burnt off, and even gentle teasing about this particular vanity was likely to bring on fits of gloom.

“It’s just – it’s in my name,” he’d say defensively.

Sugar Skull didn’t like to see his brother despondent – he was supposed to be the sad mopey one – but he had an idea.

“I don’t know…” Brightmane said after listening to the excited explanation. But Sugar Skull levitated the hot-glue gun expertly.

“Come on Brightmane – don’t you trust my Mad Cosplay Skillz?”


End file.
